User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's 2nd Anniversary Blog!
Disclaimer: It's over. UPDATE: My list of most powerful characters now have some major changes! Welp, this is going to be a long one. Ho boy. Hey everyone, it's me again, PeaVZ108! It's almost November 1st, the same day on 2016 when I officially joined the PvZ wiki, which means that it'll be almost my 2nd anniversary! And wow, so much happened over the course of one year! Can't you believe it? From an eight-part series portraying the adventures of Starcade and Kyoji tracking down the different gemstones and convincing them to join their side (Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem) to an entire series of stories that include comedy, slice of life, action, adventure, romance, darkness and more (Heroes of Echo Creek), there sure has been a lot that happened! And do I need to mention how different the two years went? That's right, because both years with me being part of this wonderful community took place in different wikis! You know, it's pretty weird and amusing to find out how I can find myself to be in a much better position staying in this wiki than the PvZ wiki. Back in late-2017, I was probably one of the angriest users while everyone was fighting for the RP branch to stay. The RP branch was eventually taken down, which made us settle in this wiki. And in the first few weeks in this wiki, I had mixed feelings. I was clueless on what to do next since I found myself in a completely different environment, and at the same time, I was still angry about the fact that the PvZ wiki staff took down the RP branch. Not to mention, trolls like Newspaper Zombie and Gravel Poot came and disrupted the peace in this wiki for a while there (though of course we still have trolls occasionally appearing). Initially, I began my new life in this wiki by creating a few blogs made purely for jokes and creating just a few pages for my various characters. I had a small IaLR cast back then, Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Lex, Zuma Frog, Bjorn, Orville the Orca and the Explodonaters. There were also characters that were briefly introduced back in the RPs of the PvZ wiki, but not much has been known about them until I find them interesting enough to expand more on and bring them back into IaLR, where I develop them into much better characters with interesting backstories, personalities and more. Notable examples include Starcade and Kyoji. After getting used to the new IaLR wiki experience and writing a few stories with other users which end up failing to be complete, I decided to take on the challenge and start writing an entire story series on my own. Yes, it's the Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. I'm not going to lie, I actually enjoyed writing that story series. I felt like as if I was in a world of my own imagination and no interference, and that I can come up with anything and add that into the story. QotLRG had a little pre-planning, but it had a lot of improvisation, which was the factor that made the series stand out as one of my greatest accomplishment I've done in the past. Though it was hard, I added bits of character development which gradually brought the gemstones closer to one another after having been separated from each other for years, to the point where they even joined the Locked Room Gang at the end of the series. And the character development did not apply just to the gemstones, even Starcade and Kyoji had their fair share of character development as well. But enough about QotLRG, there's more than just that. After QotLRG, I've started writing more stories, usually with Jelo and/or Fork. We had written a lot of complete stories through the course of early 2018. However, at that time, the idea of combining these stories into one entire series has not been established yet, so we had a bunch of completed stories scattered everywhere. It wasn't until somewhere near the middle of Season 1 where we came up with that idea and started the series Heroes of Echo Creek. And that series alone allowed me to come up with and introduce the most number of characters in any series. Without HoEC, great characters like Akasha, Takeshi, Sasuke, Sakura, Dark Green Shadow, Boss Choy and many more wouldn't even exist! And even if they did, they would most likely have ended up as much blander characters than they are now. I'm just glad I didn't go for that, because before HoEC came, I didn't really have much development for my characters except for the major character developments I gave for QotLRG. While I had many good times being a part of this community, I had a fair share for bad times as well. Yes, that includes heated arguments with other users and times when I snapped at other users out of pure anger. If I left any hurtful scars in any of you, please note that I don't mean harm and that I'm terribly sorry if anything I say actually harms you in any way. In real life, I have a bad temper, sometimes slipping out of my control, and I tend to express my inner anger sometimes through capital letters and unnecessary exaggerations. Part of it is because I have mild autism, but another part of it is because I have many stresses to deal with - be it family, friends or school. All kinds. Okay, enough about sharing about my wiki experience. Before I get to the more interesting stuff, I would just like to say thank you to all of the users here in this wiki, even the less active ones or the ones who contribute less than the others. You have been friendly and helpful and I found myself becoming more comfortable in this community than the previous one back in the PvZ wiki. Needless to say, being part of this new community has given me some character development in real life, which couldn't be achieved without your support. However, I do like to especially thank Fork for starting up HoEC with me, Jelo for getting me into the RPs and eventually stories, as well as CITRON (or Puny Inkling as I like to call him) for being one of my best friends and frenemies. And Chilly, I know I have been quite mean to you sometimes, but just remember that I only intend to ensure that you follow the advice we give you. Sure, I gave you a lot of criticism, but I don't intend to criticise you to the point that you give up on doing anything again or you leave this wiki. Don't take the bad criticisms to heart, that'll only bring you down. I hope that you will be able to improve in many ways to come from the advice we give you, so that you won't need to ask us to help with coming up with personalities, backstories and more for your characters again. You have your flaws, and I can respect that. If you need help in developing or creating characters, you can always ask me or Fork. And without further ado, to the more interesting stuff starting with 'New List of My Most Powerful Characters (Top 50 edition)' Yes, I'm going to make huge rearrangements to my list of most powerful characters! With so many characters, I just had to do a top 50. Now including the Retro Rebels, Olympus, Leech the Bat Princess, Lex and more! Here we go! 1. Storm Cloud 2. Sunshine Cloud (Storm Cloud would've been able to defeat Sunshine Cloud if the latter did not have any friends or backup.) 3. Shadow Sensei/Light Sensei 4. Shogo the Warlord 5. Ink Smash 6. Spandroid 7. Dark Trident 8. Magi-Knight 9. Octo-Phantom 10. Olympus (He's a villain at about the same threat level as Dr. Zack. Plus, he can fight without the aid of technology due to having abilities from his arcade game of origin, which is why he can be included on the list.) 11. Sakura (I know Akasha has nearly defeated her once before but that wasn't an actual defeat that time. After all, Sakura has trained in the light arts for years, and once even brought mass destruction to Icicle Isle all by herself! Akasha, on the other hand, is just half-fire and half-shadow ninja. Besides, unlike Sakura, Akasha didn't take long to gain shadow powers so she hasn't really mastered them as well as Ace.) 12. Kyoji 13. Akasha 14. Lex (As surprising as this might be, but in Bookworm Adventures 1 and 2, Lex has been shown to defeat powerful foes by himself, dragons, knights, witches, monsters, ghosts and more. Come to think of it, this would be a much better position for Lex.) 15. Ancient Ninjas of the God-Elements 16. Black Planter (I did mention she would be somewhere around Captain Snap Jaws' level. This would be the most suitable spot.) 17. Captain Snap Jaws 18. Pincers 19. Crusade 20. Sasuke 21. Takeshi 22. Captain Blowhole 23. Dark Starcade (Welp, she lost her shadow powers in the Season 3 finale. Now she's merely a stronger and evil version of the regular Starcade.) 24. Starcade 25. Dark Green Shadow 26. Green Shadow 27. Re-Peat Boss's other plant villains e.g. Polar Tundra, Professor Orange, etc. (Yup, pretty much like the PvZH heroes, they're about the same level. Except Black Planter.) 28. Licorice/Smokey Bacon (I mean, they can FREEZE Galaximus!) 29. Warlock 30. Boss Choy (Yes, I realized it doesn't make sense for him to be in between the positions of Dark Green Shadow and Green Shadow, despite having additional powers and all. He is less intelligent than both characters as well.) 31. The Explodonaters (I can't think of the best position for these characters for now. They are roughly about the same level in terms of how powerful they are.) 32. Fat Cat 33. Test Subject Blue 34. Viking 35. Whacker Weed 36. Diana Diamond (There is an upcoming episode of HoEC which will reveal another superpower that she has besides making weapons out of thin air.) 37. Assorted Cookie (Surprising, but considering he helps to defend Baker Street from Doughleficent, it makes some sense.) 38. Toby Topaz 39. Dyna-Matic 40. Red Ruby 41. Sean Sapphire 42. Timmy Turquoise 43. Emma Emerald 44. Owl 45. Amelia Amethyst 46. Hot Air 47. Leech the Bat Princess (I would've given her a higher spot, but she was defeated quite quickly in combat in her debut.) 48. Zuma Frog 49. Pink Angel 50. Bonk Choy (He's been trained to become a boxer, so why not include him?) 'New Story Ideas' Yes, I have several story ideas for Seasons 4 and 5 of HoEC. Most haven't been developed or planned out more though. 'Breaking Point' Things go horribly for Red Ruby as he feels that he isn't treated like a member of the Locked Room Gang, causing him to reach his breaking point and declare that he leaves them for good. Captain Blowhole takes advantage of this by using Red Ruby's anger as a weapon against one of his greatest enemies - the Water God! What will happen to Red Ruby? Will Captain Blowhole and his army succeed? And who is this Water God? 'Bad Hero' Tired of being a mere outcast to her good counterpart, Dark Green Shadow takes over Green Shadow as heroine, in an attempt to steal the spotlight for herself. She finds the heroine life fun at first, until it becomes a real pain in the leaf, when more and more citizens begin to depend on her for their own safety. Between remaining an outcast and continuing to pose as a heroine, Dark Green Shadow has no choice but to make the best decision on how she should move on. 'The Gemstones of the Seven Colors' Storm Cloud escapes imprisonment, ready to absorb all color from Gemstonia again. With the help of Sunshine Cloud's Overworld Amulet, he casts the same stormy spell from before, this time managing to capture the Rainbow Orb and all the gemstones but Diana Diamond, leaving behind the seven crystals. To prevent the gang from getting the crystals, Storm Cloud hypnotizes several of its strongest members to go after the various crystals. This mission is going to be a real doozy, as the gang will have to fight the hypnotized members, seize the crystals, free the gemstones and retrieve the Overworld Amulet before facing off the King of Darkness once again. 'The Pharoah's Stone' Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss pay a visit to the Great Library, a library run by one of their old friends Lex the Bookworm, discovering the Pharoah's Stone - an ancient and powerful, but odd-looking stone owned by the Pharoah of the Undead, the most powerful Egyptian villain in the books of the Great Library. As more and more people learn about the stone and its immense power, a war of chaos rises among those who seek for the power of the Pharoah's Stone. Will Lex be able to stop the war before the bad side of the stone is shown? 'Case of the Missing Cup' Olympus informs all of the other villains about the existence of the Champion's Cup, causing them to begin devising plans to steal it from Starcade and use its power for their own benefits. Sure enough, the Champion's Cup goes missing the next day, and evidence is pointed in many directions. It is up to the gang to get to the bottom of this mess and identify the real culprit among the mess of suspects. 'Ninja in the Grass' Emma Emerald and the animal advisors have gone missing, and it is up to the gang to rescue them from the hands of an old-fashioned grass ninja, who has been offended by the fact that grass has been a forgotten element for centuries and is determined to get rid of the other elements as well. 'An Enzyme in Distress' Test Subject Blue accidentally breaks his prototype suit, causing him to lose his sense of purpose. The gang then suggests to help Test Subject Blue (or Blue as per his real name) pick up a new hobby besides using his suit, while Starcade and a few others help to repair it. How will Blue cope with his temporary no-suit lifestyle? 'Some Character Changes Planned for HoEC Season 4 and above' For now, I don't have much since I've stated most of my planned character changes in my megaannouncement blog. *Sasuke and Sakura will break up. They will still remain as friends, however. *Red Ruby will regain his hope on the gang and realize that they care about him as friends. *Dark Green Shadow will no longer be a villain. *Dark Starcade will lose her shadow powers. 'Some Questions ' Well, it's that time of the year again. This second year has brought a whole lot more changes to me than the first, and I know I asked these questions before at some point, but answers can change as time goes by, you know? These feedback might help me become a better person in the future, even better than now. And yes, I would like to hear honest answers. 1. What is your honest opinion on me? Did I change for the better or for the worse? 2. Who is your favorite character(s) from my roster? 3. What is your favorite story(ies) written here by me so far? 4. Do you have a drawing of mine that can be considered your favorite? If yes, what is it? 5. Would you like me to continue drawing character art in the future? And that's pretty much it for my 2nd anniversary blog. Let me know if I should expand this, add or remove any content stated on this page. Happy Halloween for the remaining 12 hours, everyone, and it's been a blast being part of this amazing community for 2 years! I hope it'll be enjoyable for my third. Until next time... PEA-CE OUT! Category:Blog posts